


Twenty Five

by Wendysculder



Category: The X files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendysculder/pseuds/Wendysculder
Summary: Post My struggle IV. I felt that season left far too much open and although I’m happy that Scully and Mulder got a happy end. I just think it was horribly rushed and quite lazy





	Twenty Five

Twenty five years ago I found myself hitting ‘B’ on this very elevator, I had made many a journey but none as final as this. Mulder stands next to me, our hands entwined, we smile at each other as the elevator rises.

I’ve shared a kiss with Skinner in here, it was a proper lip smacker. All I remember is feeling this overwhelming need to Kiss him, he had put his ass on the line again for us. Mulder will say he did it for me but read into that what you will, maybe that day in the elevator I made the Skinman’s day. Sadly, I will never know. I can only surmise that the very last thing Mulder’s father was responsible for was to take our friend and ally. Skinner was the final victim of a defunct government conspiracy, a conspiracy that has taken so many from us. We had questioned his loyalty on more than one occasion, but he had never betrayed us. He will never know how much we will miss him, he deserved more from us. 

“How do you want to do this?” Mulder looks at me, I smile and ponder the different ways we could complete this.

“The same way we always have” I reply as the doors open. 

We exit, both striding down the hall.

“I’m sorry agents, he can’t see you now. He…” We breeze past his secretary, who name we never bothered to learn, opening the main door.

“I’m sorry sir, I told them you were busy” she flusters 

Mulder and I look at each other, we pull our guns and badges and place them on the desk. We turn and walk out, neither of us wanting to hear anything Kersh had to say.

It’s funny but nothing makes me more comfortable than when Mulder and I are in the confined space of a car, he reaches across for my hand, there is a question on his face. His face is wrinkled and his eyes twinkle with whatever he wants to ask.

I smile “I can hear you thinking Mulder” 

He chuckles “I suppose you can. In the church, when you told me that you wanted us to be together and raise our family in our house, you knew. You were looking for answers, having spent so much time around you I should have known that something was not sitting right with you. When science can’t help you, you always turn to God.”

I smile “You didn’t notice I cut my hair” 

He laughed “I was looking at other things” he winked, grinning as I blushed. We spent the next few miles in silence, Mulder reached down for a sunflower seed “Do you think William will ever come home?”

I looked out the side window for awhile before turning back to him and smiling “Maybe one day”


End file.
